A Soul Mislead
by Angelwriter3895
Summary: Terresa Bloom finds herself caught in the midst of a great battle when all she wanted was a wonderful evening ball. Soon she gets swept up into a battle between Gods and Man
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The room was filled with many brilliant shades of colorful dresses as people danced to the glorious music that filled the air. The couches that adorned the walls for the wall flowers and socialites were filled with many people dressed in their best and most formal outfits. Some were talking and laughing while others were content to watch people as they smiled politely at passersby. The hardwood floor gleamed brightly in the light of the chandeliers and reflected the mood of the room.

Terresa Bloom sat with her best friend, Valerie Moreno, nursing her strawberry daiquiri at the annual Gala that the President of Germany held. There were many people in colorful party dresses dancing with their partners to a waltz. Valerie smiled at Terresa as she watched her fiddled with the bottom of her dark green dress idly. It fell to just above her knees with gold trim at the hem of it. The top was fairly modest, only showing a small amount of cleavage, which was suitable for a party such as the one she was in attendance. Many single men had offered to dance with her, but she had politely refused every one of them, content to spend time with her friend, like she did most of the time. The ones who didn't ask only watched her in quiet awe as she turned down the most prestigious of men with a polite smile.

Terresa was just content to watch everyone have a good time as they laughed gaily and flirted with bachelors and bachelorettes. Admittedly, she had eyed one or two of the men who were there, but she couldn't come up with the nerve to approach them, as per normal for her. As she began to lose herself staring off into space, Valerie touched her friend's shoulder, startling her in the process. "Terri, I think I spy a hottie coming your way." Her voice held a flirty lilt in it.

Terresa jumped and looked in the direction that Valerie had pointed. A man in an expensive looking suit with a green shirt showing through, complete with a gold tie was walking in the direction of the pair. It almost looked as though he was her 'date' they matched so well with the outfits. "Oh my…" The man had gorgeous green eyes that were trained directly on Terresa's own hazel ones and shoulder length black hair that was slicked back out of his pale face, making him look that much more handsome. She blushed at the fiercely confident look he was giving her and peered back at her friend. "Val, you would notice someone who looks like that." She was trying to suppress the redness adorning her cheeks in vain.

Valerie laughed quietly at her shy friend's ability to blush easily. "Don't look now, he's nearly here." As she finished her sentence, said man sat next to Terresa on the couch.

"Good evening ladies. You looked rather lonely over here, so I decided to give you company." He held out his hand. "My name is Lucius. What's yours?" He spoke with confidence while his eyes were only on Terresa's hazel ones.

Terresa blushed and placed her hand in his before he kissed her knuckles. "Mine's Terresa. It's nice to meet you Lucius."

Valerie smiled to herself and went to find a dance partner. "Terresa, I'm going to dance. See you in a bit."

"Ok Val, see you after then." Terresa shook her head as Valerie grabbed one of the waiting men.

Lucius stood and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance with me?"

Terresa flushed and nodded as she took his hand. "Sure. I haven't danced yet." She noted that his skin was rather cool to the touch but shook it off as he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. She placed her hands on his shoulder as they began to move to the music.

"Why did you decline so many before?" Lucius' eyes twinkled in the light. His hands rested lightly on her waist.

Terresa smiled slightly. "I didn't feel the inclination to dance. I suppose you got lucky in your timing."

A sly grin formed on his face as he pulled her closer to his body. "I suppose I did." He twirled her gently and pulled her to his chest. Her manicured hands rested against him gently. "You dance beautifully Terresa darling."

Terresa blushed. "Why, thank you. You dance very well yourself." He held her hand and turned her again, with her following his lead perfectly. Lucius smiled and bowed to her as the song ended.

"Thank you for a wonderful dance darling." He led her off the dance floor and back to the chair. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" He sat fairly close to her, with their thighs touching.

Terresa smiled slightly. "Well, when they play the tango, I can show you my dancing specialty. I am honestly not as good at waltzing as I am that." She picked her drink up, relaxed. "My mother actually taught me all I know about dancing. She was actually a native born Castilian." She smiled ruefully at Lucius' confused face. "Castilian means Spaniard. I'm used to using the terminology. Sorry about that." A blush danced across her cheeks.

Lucius smiled, showing bright white teeth. "It is perfectly fine. Forgive me for saying so, but you were quite shy when I first walked up. What changed?" His hand rested on hers a he moved closer, nearly at an intimate distance.

Terresa smiled and brushed her brown curls out of her face as she blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Well, I actually am interested in you, and I am shy to people I don't know very well. It's just me."

Lucius chuckled. "You interest me quite thoroughly as well." He raised his hand to her cheek. "May I kiss you?" He spoke softly.

Terresa mutely nodded as his face came to hers. At the touch of his lips, she was shocked to feel the electricity that was between them. His lips were cold and his hands pulled her closer to him. After a few seconds he pulled away a small distance. In the midst of the kiss, her hands had gone to rest on his chest. His own cool hands were on the small of her back holding her against his built chest. Her cheeks were slightly red from her blush. "Well Lucius. You are quite the charmer" He kissed her again while caressing her cheek. When he pulled away from her, she pouted softly.

At this, Lucius smiled and took her hand. "Well then, call me later. I must go. I shall talk to you soon hopefully." He had placed a number in her hand before standing and walking off.

Terresa smiled as she touched her lips. She grabbed her purse and placed the number inside.

Suddenly, screaming erupted as a bunch of men ran in, wearing armor and with blunt weapons. Terresa gasped and became ethereal so she wouldn't get hurt.

The men were herding the panicked people to try to get someone singled out. That much was obvious, and the crowds did as expected as they let themselves be herded. The men easily over powered the guards that were protecting the President. Terresa realized what they were doing and pushed them back with a column of air. The men turned on her and ran at her, thinking they would be able to even touch her.

Terresa showed a rare smirk as she ran through them, going directly through their bodies. They stood there shocked and began to try and hit her. They ended up hitting each other hard in the face with their weapons. For a moment they staggered back and looked at each other in confusion.

With a grin, Terresa pushed them hard against the brick wall, slamming them back on it multiple times until they finally went unconscious.

Valerie walked up just as Terresa pulled out a needle with air in it. "Now now, Terri, you don't need to kill them." Terresa pouted and put the needle away.

"You are a spoil sport Val." The pout became more pronounced.

A black man with an eye patch walked up. "My name is Director Fury, I work for Shield and after what I just saw you do I believe that you would fit in perfectly. Would you like to become an Avenger?"

Terresa looked at Valerie with a raised eyebrow. "Well, since you told me your name, I feel compelled to tell you my own. I'm Terresa Bloom. How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Fury gave her a look before pulling out his cell phone. "Stark. Come and get your ass to Germany. I have someone who needs convincing."

Tony Stark walked in the door as he hung the phone up. "Who is it Fury?"

Said man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Stark, how many times do I have to tell you to call me director Fury?"

Tony grinned and stood beside him. "I'm not keeping count."

Terresa and Valerie shared a rather confused expression at the exchange between the two men. Terresa shook her head. "Fine, I believe you, however, where I go, Val goes."

Fury smirked. "That is perfectly alright. Shall we get going then?"

Terresa nodded. "We shall."


	2. Chapter 2 A Brief Walkthrough

Chapter one: ** A Brief Walkthrough**

_Steve POV_

I sighed as I walked into the meeting room. Fury had called us in here to meet the new Avenger. '_I wonder what his powers are. They must have been pretty amazing to capture Director Fury's attention._' I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms deep in thought.

Everyone was already in the room save for Tony and Director Fury. They were, no doubt, with the new member of the group. Natasha was silently sitting at the table next to Clint. I noted that there was some serious silent communication going on between them. Thor had a rubix cube and was getting frustrated by it. Bruce was silently watching the man, rather amused by the expression that adorned his face.

I was startled out of my reverie by Tony walking in. "I'm back guys! Hope you didn't miss me too much." He stopped and stayed in the entry way. Fury had already walked in and was leaning against the wall. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, it was just rather quiet without you here. It was actually quite nice." Bruce chuckled as he spoke to Tony. Tony just rolled his eyes before gasping as he was walked through.

A woman with curly brown hair was standing there in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with floral print. "Lo siento senior Tony, you were in the way and wouldn't move." Her voice was smooth with a slight Spanish accent.

Fury motioned to each of us in turn. "Miss Bloom, this is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Dr. Bruce Banner, Thor, and Steve Rodgers. " He turned to us. "This is Terresa Bloom."

I nodded in her direction. "Ma'am." I smiled politely and sat forward. "What exactly do you do aside from goes through people?"

A rather small, shy smile adorned her face as I began to float. "Since you asked Mr. Rodgers, I am specialized with controlling the movement of the air, hence why you are floating."

Thor began applauding as he saw my face, a mix of shock and awe. Director Fury chuckled. "Would you like to spar with her Thor?" It was like the man could just read Thor's mind.

Thor shook his head, taken aback by Fury. "I don't want to risk hurting her."

We all were taken aback by her smirk. "You wouldn't be able to touch me Thor." Apparently, she had a competitive streak in her.

He grinned. "Fine then, I will spar with you."

Once we all gathered in the sparring area Thor bowed in her direction. "Don't say I did not warn you that you might get hurt." He smiled apologetically.

She chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't even touch me?"

Thor let out a loud cry and charged her, only for his fist to go through where her body should have been. She smirked and pushed him back with a column of air. He hit the wall making nearly the entire room shake from the phenomenal force. In the midst of his confusion at not hitting her, he had dropped his hammer. It began floating in the air. It was then flung in his direction and landed at his feet. Thor's jaw dropped. "How…?" He stood up, signaling the end of the fight. "You are truly amazing Miss Terresa. I applaud you."

I blinked in shock as I looked on. Natasha smiled proudly as Terresa walked back in without a single scratch, while Thor had a scratch on his face. His arm was around Terresa as he hugged her. "Welcome to the team."

I smiled before Tony walked up and elbowed my side gently. "She is powerful for being so cute." For some reason, Tony calling her cute irritated me.

I smiled and shook my head. I had taken in the fact that her jeans hugged her hips perfectly, as well as how her shirt showed off her curves, without being risqué. "I never doubted that she was strong. Director Fury is hard to catch the eye of. You and I know that very well Mr. Stark."

Terresa managed to slip out from under Thor's arm smoothly before walking over to stand next to Natasha with a small blush from all the attention she was receiving. Tony chuckled. "She is a shy one, but once she gets to know someone, she is so much more talkative." It made me wonder how close Terresa and Tony had become on the ride back to Shield HQ.

I smiled. "Natasha isn't as imposing looking as we are. I do believe I should go and talk to her." I was wondering what compelled me to tell the womanizing billionaire that.

Tony smirked at me. "Awwww! Captain's got a crush!" He put his arm around my shoulders.

I blushed slightly. "Shut up, Tony." I did find the girl rather attractive. She was much more modest than most of the women I had met so far, and I liked that. I tried to get out from under Tony's arm without making him feel bad.

Tony pushed me towards the girl. "Go get 'em tiger." The man had quite a sense of how I felt. That is probably why we became friends in the first place.

I shook my head and walked over to where Terresa and Natasha were. "Ma'am, I wanted to formally welcome you into the Avengers." I stood in a relaxed state, but, in reality, I was nervous.

She smiled. "Thank you Captain. It an honor I wasn't actually expecting." Her posture led me to believe that Tony was correct about her being shy.

I smiled warmly at her. "How did you capture Director Fury's attention anyway?" From the other side of the room I heard Director Fury asking Tony why he didn't take after my example and call him by his official, respectful title.

She blushed at some thought before speaking. "Well, I was in Germany at the gala that the president holds every year. Some men rushed in and tried to take the President away. I actually moved them, kind of like I did to Thor, into the wall. Eventually they went unconscious and the guards could take them away."

I blinked in silence for a second, shocked. "You did this by yourself?" I shook my head. "Why didn't anyone try to help you?" It appalled me that no one would help a lady when she is taking on a group of armed men at a gala with armed guards.

She chuckled softly, bringing me out of my alarmed mind. "There was no need. As you can see, I can take care of myself Captain."

I smiled at her. "Please, just call me Steve. There is no need to be so formal since you are one of us." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natasha nudge Clint while looking in our direction with a smile. Clint shook his head with a grin.

"Well then, Steve, you can call me Terri. While being called 'ma'am' is a refreshing change, it is formal and it makes me feel old. I'm only 25." She smiled at me, her hazel eyes glinting. Her phone began playing '_The Charleston_ 'making her jump. "One moment. I have a text message. She pulled out a red, white, and blue phone. She smiled and replied to whoever it was, then put it away.

Tony gave me thumbs up and walked off to find Pepper. Fury walked over to us. "Well, how do you like the base?"

Terresa smiled at me. "It's one of the larger places I've visited. Quite impressive none-the-less."

Fury gave a small smile. "Captain, why don't you show her around?" he looked at me with a smile I hadn't seen before.

I nodded. "Of course Director Fury. Shall we begin the tour then, Terri?" I held out my arm, which she took.

"We shall." She followed my lead with her small, soft hand on my arm.


	3. Chapter 3 (Actually its chapter 2)

Chapter Two: **A Tour and a Drink**

_Terresa POV_

I smiled to myself as Steve led me through the base. His arm was hard as rock and so muscular. I could have just fallen into his arms and never left them for -

Where did that thought come from?

He showed me the mess hall, the briefing room, and various other places before we stopped at an elevator. "Terri, above the Shield base is Stark Tower. In essence, Tony built the base for Shield. In all likelihood, you will have your own floor to yourself by the end of next week. Until then, there is a bed that can be pulled out of the wall in the guest room that can also be used for an office. Natasha and Clint keep that very organized, so it won't be a mess." He acted as though Tony building a floor in a week at random was normal, which, it likely was.

I smiled as the elevator came down. "Well, I guess that is Tony for you." I chuckled quietly. Steve's cheeks got a bit red upon hearing me laugh before he smiled at me.

"It is Tony for you. One time I was gone for a day or two, and when I came back, he had built a whole other lab for Bruce and added onto his own." He shook his head at the memory with another handsome smile.

Where do all these **thoughts** keep coming from…?

I covered my mouth demurely as I laughed again. "I bet that was rather shocking."

Steve's eye crinkled as he smiled. "Why were you in Germany anyway?"

I grinned. "Well, I was visiting my great Uncle on my Mom's side of the family. I believe you actually know him."

Steve looked at me, a bit confused. "Why would you say that?"

I laughed. "Well, you did save his life from a certain mischievous god a couple of years ago. Before you ask, yes, he is still just as brave as he was. He has more bravery in his pinky that Loki does in his entire body." I smiled up at him.

Steve covered his mouth in shock while laughing. "That he does. I was actually quite proud of him for that. It took a lot to do what he did." He shook his head, still grinning as the elevator came up to the entry level of Stark Tower.

Tony was already there. "Well there are the two love birds. I was wondering how long it would take you to get up here." He grinned as Steve flushed a bright shade of red. "Want a drink, Hurricane Terri?"

Bruce walked in with a glass of water. "She just got here and you already have a nick name for her? Really Tony?" He sat down on the couch and rolled his eyes.

I giggled at Bruce's face. "Apparently so Dr. Banner. Tony, I'll just have water, Thank you."

Bruce gave a small grin. "Just call me Bruce. There is no need for you to have to be formal when we aren't." He chuckled and picked up a science magazine.

Steve smiled as I walked over to get the water from Tony before he sat down next to Bruce. "Tony, you built this place, you show her around."

I saw Tony roll his eyes. "Fine then Steve, you just sit there and have a good time with Bruce then." He walked out from behind the bar and pulled me along by wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Steve probably already told you that you will have your own floor by next week, if not sooner."

I laughed. "Yes, he did. Apparently you are a bit notorious with things like that." I could see the smirk on his face.

"Not notorious. Famous. It's not a bad thing that I can build quickly." He sipped his drink. I could smell the alcohol content. It reminded me of my father's favorite brand of whiskey.

I smirked. "Yes, it is likely a very good thing, considering all the collateral damage you guys cause."

He chuckled at my quip. "Well, better destructive and good than destructive and evil."

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "True indeed, Destructive Force."

He gave me a look. "Really now, you're calling me that?" A grin formed across his face.

I smiled innocently. "Turn-about is fair play there Tony."

He laughed and gave me a squeeze. "That it is. Here is where you will be sleeping until further notice. I have already had Jarvis bring up all your stuff and pull out the bed. It's heated for when it is cold and it can also be cooled for when it is hot. Hell, Jarvis can even provide you breakfast in bed." He opened the door and revealed a fairly simple room. Of course, since it was Tony Stark who built the room, I figured that it wasn't actually that simple.

I shook my head with a smile. "Only you would do something like this Tony. Like I said: Notorious."

He laughed and pinched my arm lightly. "And I believe I said it was famous not notorious."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my arm. "So you did Iron Bland." I giggled at his 'Really?' face that he gave me.

"Is that so Breezy?" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder making me squeak and go threw him as I became ethereal.

"Tony! Don't do that!" I laughed and used the air to lift me up. "Why must you be such a cruel person; scaring an innocent girl like me?"

Tony looked at me and shook his head. "Innocent my-"Steve ran in and interrupted him.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream." His blue eyes screamed 'panic' and his posture was defensive.

I giggled. "We are fine. Tony just picked me up and scared the crap out of me. You know how he is." I walked over to Steve and hugged him with a small blush dancing across my cheeks. His arms wrapped around me in a protective manner.

He muttered under his breath, "Thank god." And I blushed even brighter. I snuggled my head into his chest because I felt like it. Besides all that, it was very comfortable to be exactly where I was.

Tony cooed under his breath. Apparently he thought we were cute together or something of the sort. I guessed that, when a five foot five girl is hugging a six foot something man, it is perceived as 'cute' by everyone else. Not that I really minded…

I felt Steve shake his head and give me a small squeeze. "Shut up Tony." He sighed. He let me out of the hug and smiled at me.

I laughed and walked through him to refill my drink. "Oh you."


End file.
